Retail outlets, whether they are bank branches, stores, libraries, or other outlets, strive to provide timely and helpful customer service. This is particularly true with regard to transactions that may be the reason for a customer visit to the retail outlet or to conclude the visit prior to customer departure, such as with a checkout transaction at a store or library. At the same time, while such retail outlets strive to provide timely and helpful customer service, adding additional employees can be cost prohibitive.